


The Morning After

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Safe In Your Arms [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Malec, Mature talks, Morning After, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Serious Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alec!” Isabelle sang from the Magnus’s bathroom where she was checking her reflection. Alec jerked at the sudden, high pitched noise. “What?” He grumbled back. “Stop cuddling Magnus and drink your coffee.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a working title. I hope you enjoy it!!!

Sunlight filtered through the window, birds were singing and Alec had a warm body pressed next to him. He snuggled closer to Magnus, pressing his head into the crook of his lover’s neck.  
“Alexander. Time to get up.” A sleepy voice murmured in his ear. Alec shook his head and burrowed in again. He felt light and sleepy, but not tired, and warm and he didn't want to lose that.

He groaned when he felt the body next to him pull away. “Magnus.” He complained but fell quiet when a hand ran through his hair. “Shh,love. Your sister is here and she has brought coffee, it’s time for school.” Magnus’s voice was gentle, but it was firm. It prompted Alec to sit up and rub his eyes. 

“Alec!” Isabelle sang from the Magnus’s bathroom where she was checking her reflection. Alec jerked at the sudden, high pitched noise. “What?” He grumbled back. “Stop cuddling Magnus and drink your coffee.”

Alec sputtered and pulled away from the green eyed boy. “I am not!” He clears his throat at how high pitched that sounded. “I am not.” He peered at Magnus and sees that he’s smiling at his antics. He sniffed and bunched the blanket around himself.  
Isabelle sashayed into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. “Whatever you say, big brother.” She noticed his demeanor and sent a soft smile towards Magnus’s crinkled brow and worried look. She brought her Chanel bag to her lap and pulled out a neatly folded sweater and a pair of jeans. “Here. Go change.” She nodded towards the bathroom. He took them from his sister with his head down and closed the door gently behind him. 

“Is he okay?” Magnus asked quietly, so as not to let Alec overhear. 

Isabelle nodded, brushing her soft hair out of her face. “He’s just embarrassed.”

Magnus swallowed around the lump that had been sitting in his throat ever since he had singled out this beautiful, closeted boy. He always knew there was a chance, it hurt regardless. “To have done something with me, you mean?” 

Isabelle looked at him for a moment, seemingly taken aback. “No. At least I don’t think so.”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. “He’s been sexually repressed, not just physically but also mentally for so long that even talk of kissing makes him blush and talking of him kissing someone makes him stumble away. I’ve seen my brother have crushes and feelings before, and he’s never done anything with them, not kissing, not hand holding, and definitely not sex.” She held up her hand to cut off Magnus’s protests.” I’m not saying I know what you’ve done and frankly it’s none of my business, but you did SOMETHING and that’s more than he’s ever done before. Even if he’s not ready to come out, or even if he never is,” Her stomach twisted at the thought. “You’re important to him, you’re special, and he’s trying to show you that. Our teasing was just a bit much for wherever he is mentally, is all.” 

Magnus absorbed all of this, and nodded. “So I should be gentler with him today and be extra aware of his boundaries and non verbal cues?” She nodded and sent him a bright smile as Alec came out of the bathroom, hunched over and wrapped in his sweater as if attempting to hide. Isabelle caught Magnus’s look and nodded. “I’ll be downstairs. Your coffee is over there, Alec.” She pointed to the tall cup on Magnus’s makeup table. “Black with sugar, just how you like it.” She said over her shoulder as she left the room. 

Magnus smiled and took a careful step forward. “Now I know how you like your coffee, for next time.” 

Alec’s head was spinning at this abrupt change. “I… next time?” Magnus’s smile dimmed a bit but he didn’t seem mad when he said, “We can talk about that later. Can I.. can I hold your hand?” Alec nodded and extended his right hand a bit. Magnus’s smile was blinding again. He led Alec by the hand to the bed.”Now, let’s talk about last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awweeee they're so cuutteeeee. and so are all of you!! Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
